


Sparky-Centric 50 Fic Prompt Fill

by BeanWrites (Andromeda_Astrea)



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Astrea/pseuds/BeanWrites
Summary: This fandom needs more fics and so does Sparky. He's a sweet boy. So readers get to pick prompts from the list and see Sparky centric fics that I write based on them.





	Sparky-Centric 50 Fic Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo or any of the characters. They belong to Tatsunoko Productions.

So the main thing needed is the desired prompt number, they're in alphabetical order for convenience. You can add other suggestions if you want (i.e. for Mythology, who is a god, mortal, etc.)

  1. Arson
  2. Baking
  3. Beach
  4. Blood
  5. Cleaning
  6. College
  7. Conspiracy
  8. Cookies
  9. Crime
  10. Demons
  11. Dice
  12. Dragon
  13. Drunk
  14. Faded
  15. Fails
  16. Fashion
  17. Flower Crowns
  18. Forest
  19. Formal
  20. Future
  21. Hair
  22. Hatred
  23. Heat wave
  24. Holiday
  25. Illness
  26. Immortality
  27. Ink
  28. Laughter
  29. Leather Jacket
  30. Lemons
  31. Lust
  32. Masks
  33. Mermaid
  34. Morning
  35. Movie
  36. Mythology
  37. Pranks
  38. Pride
  39. Profanity
  40. Prosthetic
  41. Rain
  42. Scar
  43. Scarves
  44. Soulmates
  45. Stargazing
  46. Temper
  47. Theft
  48. Wedding
  49. Wings
  50. Zippers



The prompt for the next chapter will be announced at the end of the previous chapter if any suggestions are given.

The sample prompt will be uploaded in the next 48 hours with the sample prompt: Dye.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give a kudos or a prompt choice if you enjoyed. As they're chosen, I'll cross them off the list. And each chapter will have a little bit of backround details in the chapter summary for reader warnings/clarity
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
